Semiconductor compensation devices such as n- or p-channel Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (n- or p-channel MOSFETs), diodes, Silicon-Controlled Rectifiers (SCRs), Gate Turn-Off thyristors (GTO thyristors) are frequently used for applications requiring low on-resistance RDS(on). These devices are based on mutual compensation of the charge of n- and p-doped regions in a semiconductor body of the device. The n- and p-doped regions are spatially arranged such that, in a reverse operation mode, a space charge of the n-doped region compensates the space charge of the p-doped region. By using this compensation of the p- and n-doping, a concentration of dopants of the one of these regions constituting a drift zone can be increased, whereby, despite a possible loss in the current-carrying area, a gain in RDS(on) is achieved. Production tolerances such as lithographic mismatch or deviations of target dopant concentrations may lead to deviations of desired compensation of these n- and p-doped regions. This may have a negative impact on device performance such as decreased device breakdown voltage.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.